1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method of a laundry machine, and more particularly to a control method of a steam supply mechanism of a laundry machine, such as a washing machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Laundry machines include dryers for drying laundry, refreshers or finishers for refreshing laundry and washing machines for washing laundry. Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus that washes laundry using detergent and mechanical friction. Based upon configuration, and more particularly, based on the orientation of a tub that accommodates laundry, washing machines may be classified into a top-loading washing machine or a front-loading washing machine. In the top-loading washing machine, the tub is erected within a housing of the washing machine and has an entrance formed in a top potion thereof. Accordingly, laundry is put into the tub through an opening that is formed in a top portion of the housing and communicates with the entrance of the tub. In the front-loading washing machine, the tub faces upward within a housing and an entrance of the tub faces a front surface of the washing machine. Accordingly, laundry is put into the tub through an opening that is formed in a front surface of the housing and communicates with the entrance of the tub. In both the top-loading washing machine and the front-loading washing machine, a door is installed to the housing to open or close the opening of the housing.
The above described types of washing machines may have various other functions, in addition to a basic wash function. For example, the washing machines may be designed to perform drying as well as washing, and may further include a mechanism to supply hot air required for drying. Additionally, the washing machines may have a so-called laundry freshening function. To achieve the laundry freshening function, the washing machines may include a mechanism to supply steam to laundry. Steam is a vapor phase of water generated by heating liquid water; steam may have a high temperature and ensures easy supply of moisture to laundry. Accordingly, the supplied steam may be used, for example, for wrinkle-free, deodorization, and static charge elimination. In addition to the laundry freshening function, steam may also be used for sterilization of laundry owing to a high temperature and moisture thereof. When supplied during washing, steam creates a high temperature and high humidity atmosphere within a drum or a tub that accommodates laundry. This atmosphere may provide a considerable improvement in washing performance.
The laundry machines may adopt various methods to supply steam. For example, the laundry machines may apply a drying mechanism to steam generation. In the related art, there are laundry machines that do not require an additional device for steam generation, and thus can supply steam to laundry without an increase in production costs. However, since these laundry machines of the related art do not propose optimized control or utilization of a drying mechanism, they have a difficulty in efficiently generating a sufficient amount of steam as compared to an independent steam generator that is configured to generate only steam. For the same reason, furthermore, the laundry machines of the related art cannot efficiently achieve desired functions, i.e. laundry freshening and sterilization and creation of an atmosphere suitable for washing as enumerated above.